dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter eighteen
Chapter eighteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Oscar Vandersnoot, Dunder, Don Karnage and four other pirates make their way to the base, stopping behind a base structure. "The flooding tunnels are over that ridge, we'll get in that way" Dunder directs, "what was your job when you were based here?" Oscar asks, "sanitation" Dunder answers, which made Karnage a little peeved as he grabs Dunder and forces him to look at the canine, "sanitation!? then how are you knowing where to go?" he demanded, "I don't, I'm just here to free them at all" Dunder admits, "can we hurry it up? this wind is freezing" Hal begs, indeed it was quite windy, mainly due to the location being near the ocean, "oh really, you're cold?" Mad Dog teases, "come on" Oscar orders and they move on. Back in the air, the battle still rages: Kyushu J7W-interceptors on one side, Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzly-ground attacks and Curtiss XP-71-heavy-escort-fighters on the other. The Allied-side was winning, but more Axis reinforcements arrive in the form of Mitsubishi J8M Shūsui-interceptors: a rare rocket-propelled-plane, whose advanced propulsion gave them an edge over the airscrew-propelled Grizzly-planes and XP-71s. "Uh oh, more reinforcements" Lady Timothy notes and bolts, she arrives onto the flight-deck, and luckily for the Allies they have jet-driven fighters of their own: in this case it is the Gloster E.28/39-Whittle-Pioneer-fighter, reserved for only leaders and the most trustworthy in the militia, and Timothy meets those standards, she and several others get in, power the planes on, wheel on the runway and once they were given the OK they zoom into the air. Back in the base, a Jepangnesian woodpecker-man opens a door and gets a shock of a lifetime, where he yells "hey!" before being shot by Mad Dog. "The longer we are here the less luck we are going to have, the prison?" Karnage asks, "I have an idea about that" Dunder says and walks off with the others fallowing. At one hallway, Spigot was casually walking when Dumptruck tackles and captures him. "Remember me?" Dunder taunts his former boss while he and everyone else point guns at Spigot, "Dunder! what are you doing here you traitor?" Spigot demanded, "breaking my friends out of your prison, and for the record, I'm in charge, I'm in charge now Spigot, I'm in charge" Dunder replies hyper-like, "bring it down, bring it down" Oscar settles, "fallow me" Dunder instructs. Back in the Glorious Overlord Ramón and Nestor continue to elude capture. While they were hiding behind a wall they see two Swatzis pass them and then move to where they came from, finding themselves in a hangar of sorts (it encompassed the entire tail-section of the plane). While keeping out of sight Ramon looks down one way and sees two Thembrians chatting, then they notice Jepangnesians walking down their hall toward them. Ramon looks over a balcony and sees a ladder, immediately he climbs down and Nestor fallows, stopping halfway while the soldiers continue walking by completely oblivious. Even though the hangar was filled with a good number of planes, there was just too many sentries and they haven't found Kit yet. They strenuously cross-climb to a hatch, open it, and climb in, closing the hatch behind them. Back with Dunder Oscar and the pirates, they were still getting Spigot to do their bidding. "Want me to blast your head to bits? tell us where the prison is" Hal threatens, "you're making a big mistake" Spigot says, "do it" Hal orders firmly, Spigot drew a map for them, "Karnage if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Kit Ramon and Nestor" Oscar relays to Karnage, "do not worry rich-type-bear, we're not leaving this place without them" Karnage promised, "you can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy, my troops will storm this block and kill you all" Spigot vows as Dunder walks to him, "I disagree, what do we do with him?" he retorts to Spigot, but the question was directed to Oscar and the pirates, "is there a garbage chute? trash compactor?" Karnage wondered smiling, much to Spigot's horror and everyone else's amusement: knowing exactly what Karnage was thinking, "yeah there is" Dunder answers slyly. Back in the Glorious Overlord, Kit continues to watch the battle. He overheard someone saying the pirates were in the base on the land down below, but also heard something about a rebellious Thembrian and a diplomat bear boy, which made Kit realize that Dunder and Oscar were there, who along with the pirates were mounting a mission: a rescue mission at that, as Kit also heard his two families were in the base, which worried him and made him realize the other villains kidnapped them (except for Brycen fortunately). Kit was worried to death now as he continues to gaze, hovering mostly on the base. "Come on Oscar and Dunder" he murmurs to himself, wondering if they'll make it. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter nineteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction